


We Belong Together

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Series: Let’s Run Away Together [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Company of the Rose - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, I believe very cringy, Jon and Arya have Dragons, Major character death - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: This is a continuation of, ‘Let’s Run Away Together’. This takes place four years later, and both Jon and Arya are in Braavos, and have been there for three years. But we start with them on a ship to Braavos sleeping in the same cabin. So with that done I apologize for my shit grammar, spelling, and storyline. With that Enjoy.Ages: Jon= 22 Arya= 17Please don’t hate me!
Relationships: Ghost/Nymeria, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Let’s Run Away Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	We Belong Together

(Arya Stark)

Arya could feel the waves hitting the ship, rocking the ship back and forth, as they were going to Braavos. But that wasn’t what was important, for all she could hear were the heartbeats of her brother’s heart, as he slept for the first time in days. She knew he was going to be exhausted after running away from the Night's Watch. He stayed up all night and day, making sure they weren’t found. 

Arya loved the sound of his heartbeat, for it reminded her of those days she ran to him when Winterfell was hit with huge summer snowstorms, and how Jon hugged her as he felt her slowly falling asleep, and as she listened to his heartbeats then. Arya closed her eyes with a smile growing, as she felt him breath, his chest rising and falling. 

But as sleep slowly claimed her, a thought came to mind, a thought that made her eyes moist with tears. She didn’t know what she could do if Jon stopped breathing, and his heart stopped beating. She wouldn’t know how to move on without him, for he was her home, and always will be. 

Arya didn't notice the difference in Jon’s breathing as she had this thought. But when she felt Jon’s arms going around her and pulling her closer, with one hand in her hair, she felt those fears going. Arya listened to the heartbeats as Jon whispered, “I’m here, Little Sister. There is no need to worry, for as long as I live, I will always protect you from any harm that threatens you.” 

Arya smiled as Jon finished, and slowly she truly fell asleep. With Jon’s arms around her, making her feel like she was at home. When she fell asleep she dreamed of a house with a red door, and as the door opened, she looked into it to find little pup running around them, and chasing the pups were twins with her and Jon’s hair, and eyes, and watching them was a older Jon, and beside him was a girl with dark hair, and velvet eyes.

(Braavos)

Arya listened as Jon spoke to his men, at the high table of the Command Base of the Company of the Rose. It has been four years since they left Westeros, and since then, they joined the Company of the Rose, and raised in the ranks, and when the previous commander passed in a fight, there was a election, and Jon was named the new Commander of the Company, without his say. 

She remembered the look of complete shock that grew on her brother’s face as he was named the commander, and within a month everyone knew they picked the right person to lead them, for since Jon was named commander the Company of the Roses has gotten more wins then loses. But what shocked them all was the will of the last commander wrote, for he even wanted Jon to take his place when he died.

But as Arya continued listening to her brother… her home… she watched as a group of men, maybe 70-100, glared at Jon as he told everyone about the contract they are going to be doing in a months time. Arya glared at them heavily, and watched as they looked towards her, they snarled at her, and slowly left the room. She was going to follow them but as she was about to stand up, everyone else started to leave, and as she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

She looked back and saw Jon staring at her, and as he shook his head. Arya released a sigh, and nodded. This wasn’t a first time thing, and she knew what the consequences will be if Jon doesn’t do anything about this growing fraction in the Company, and that consequence is already happening.

She sat back down, and watched as the hall emptied, leaving only her, and Jon. The hall was completely silent for the next few minutes, as the two siblings looked at the hall. The silence was broken by Jon groaning, as he tried to stand up, leaning against the table, as his other hand was placed over his stomach. Arya stood going to offer help, but Jon held his hand up stopping her. 

Slowly Jon started walking towards the exit, and Arya followed worried about her true home. As Jon opened the door, Arya watched the complete change of character, as Jon stood straight, and he brought his hand down from his stomach, and as the pained look on his face left, leaving only a blank, hard, and emotionless face. 

Arya followed Jon as they walked the halls of the base, heading towards the commanders office. But as they walked Arya kept her eyes on her brother, and as she watched she noticed the look in his eyes, as they released a feeling she only knew. Arya knew Jon was putting up a strong front for his men, and they respected him for it, but only she knew that he was in pain, and she knew that soon that pain will show. 

And she was right, for as they were half way to the office, the pain that Jon was trying to hide behind the blank face he mastered finally broke to show a face that was covered in pain. But luckily for them no one was around, and as they got to the room, Arya opened the door and Jon entered, thanking her, and she watched as he leaped over to the couch. 

Arya followed and sat down on the couch and she watched as Jon leaned down until he was laying down on the couch and as he placed his head on her lap, and she watched for the first time today he finally relaxed, and as the pain in his eyes grew with pain. Arya ran a hand along Jon’s cheek as he closed his eyes, and with the other she reached out and grabbed his hand, and brought it to her lips, and kissed it. 

Arya continued running her hand along Jon’s check as he laid on her lap, with his eyes closed with pale skin, and cold to the touch. Arya felt a tear going down her cheek, and she leaned down placing her ear against his chest over his heart, and listened to the slow heartbeat. Arya felt more tears going down her cheek as she listened to her brother’s… no her home’s slow heartbeat.

She heard a whimper and as she looked up she noticed the two direwolves in the corner. Arya watched as Nymeria licked Ghost, and as the albino stayed completely still, and let out a pained whimper. Arya watched as Nymeria looked back at her, and she saw the hurt in her bonded eyes. Arya watched as Nymeria laid down, and placed her head on Ghost’s neck. 

Jon groaned as he moved, and Arya looked to him, and saw him looking at her. He smiled as he looked at her, and placed a hand against her cheek, and he whispered, “You are beautiful, Little Sister.” The smile grew, “You grew up to be a beautiful little wolf.” The smile turned to a grin, “But one with no boobs.” 

Arya laughed with a light pink growing on her face, and punched Jon lightly, “Shut up, Stupid.” She watched as Jon closed his eyes, and brought her head to his chest. She continued to smile as she felt Jon running a hand in her hair, and the other was still being held by hers. 

Jon kissed her hair, and spoke lightly, “Always remember that you are my home, and I will always love you, Little Sister.” Jon’s voice slowly went quieter as he continued, “But also we remember that we belong together, now and forever.” 

Arya nodded onto as she heard him speak, and as he played with her hair. But as his hand went still, she listened as his heart stopped, and with tears going down her cheek, she mumbered out, “I Love You, Big Brother.” She opened her eyes and saw Nymeria trying to move Ghost, and failing. 

Arya leaned up and looked down at Jon who had his eyes closed, and his mouth partly opened. Arya ran her hand along Jon’s cheek, and pushed some of his hair away from his face. Arya stared at the partly opened lips of her brother, and as she stared she felt something in her break, and as she suddenly felt a light burn over her heart, she leaned forward and kissed Jon fully on the lips. 

As she kissed the lips of her home, she realized how much she truly loved him, and how much she needed him in her life. Memories clouded her mind as she closed her eyes, all of them about Jon. When the memories were over she imagined what could have happened if he lived, and everything that came to mind was with Jon being with her.

Arya backed away and placed her forehead against his, ignoring the room heating up, and as man wearing bent armour, a greatsword sheathed on his back, and wearing a crown of pure bronze with swords for the points. This man watched them, and with a light smile he placed three giant eggs down on the table, and vanished as the room set aflame.

Arya continued crying as she kept her forehead on Jon’s, and as the heat slowly grew she heard Nymeria howl, and further away on the continent of Westeros, three more howls joined. But when everything around her turned silent, she opened her eyes, and leaned back, and with wide eyes watched as Jon opened his eyes to show a mixed of angry purple, blood red, deep emerald, pure ocean blue, and the eyes she loved the most, grey almost black.

She watched as the eyes moved around, and when they stopped on her, Jon spoke, in a voice that made her core shake and warm up, “Little Sister?” She slowly nodded as she watched Jon’s eyes sparkled, and as the purple, red, emerald, and blue of his eyes slowly turned into rings around the grey she loved. And within seconds she felt Jon’s lips on hers, and his hands holding her face still. 

Arya moaned as Jon deepened the kiss, as the fire grew around them, soon growing to unbearable lengths, and as they kissed she heard shattering of glass, and as Jon backed away, and she looked to see heat in those mixed coloured eyes. She watched as Jon placed a hand on her cheek, “Is it true what you said, Little Sister? That you love me?” Arya leaned into the hand, and brought her hand up and did the same to him, and caressed his cheek, and with a nod, she watched as the smile Jon had grew to one of love and joy, “Then we truly belong together.” He kissed her heavily. 

Arya closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was looking at the base of the Company aflame, and everyone minus the fraction who wanted Jon dead, and beside her was Ghost. As she blinked again she looked at Jon who was smiling, a big and wide smile, “Now let’s prove our love by bringing back something thought long dead.” Jon looked past her, nodding in that direction. Arya looked over her shoulder and saw three giant eggs, the biggest being a crimson red, with mixed blacks, the second was deep purple, and fading silver stripes, and the last was a pure ocean blue, with gray spots. 

Arya’s eyes widened as she realized what those eggs were. Arya looked back to Jon and was about to ask but before she could Jon kissed her, and started taking off her tunic, and then her smallclothes. Arya pushed him away, “Not now.” But Jon didn’t stop as he tried to take off her clothes, “I would love to do this, Brother. But not now.” She looked up to him, and kissed him. 

Jon stopped as he took off her smallclothes showing him her chest, “That I can do. But even though I make fun of your flat chest, Little Sister, I will love these most.” He said as he grabbed her tits, and kissed them. Jon slowly moved to stand and he moved his hands down to her stomach, and she moaned, but as he moved further away she felt the heat of the burning building, and she felt her skin melting. 

But it didn’t take long for the pain to go off Jon pulled her close, and together they stood up. Jon placed his hands in hers, and she watched as he led them to the eggs, as his clothes were burned away. Arya followed Jon and he went to the dragons, as he led he spoke, “Well I was ‘dead’, I met a few people.” He ran his hand across the dragon eggs, as he kept her close, rapping her in his arms keeping a hand on one of her tits. 

Arya kept her eyes on the dragon eggs, but she felt Jon playing with her nipple, “Who did you see?” She asked as they heard a crash behind them. Arya placed a hand on her brother’s, as they walked around the eggs, as their clothes slowly burned away, and as the building fell apart around them.

“I met my family. But the most important was father.” He took his hand off the eggs and put it on her’s, “Well I was there. Father told me about something that won’t make you happy. But know that I love you with my heart and soul, and I will do anything to make you happy.” He kissed her head, and brought her hand to the egg, and as she touched it she felt a pleasant warmth grow. But when he explained to her what her father told him, she wanted nothing else then to deny it, but she knew that Jon would never lie to her. 

Arya turned around, and looked to Jon and placed her hand on his cheek, “You will always be my brother. I will love you forever, for you and I, need each other to live, for you are my home, and I am yours. But also that we belong together.” Arya leaned up and kissed him. She felt Jon’s hands being placed on her arse. 

Jon pushed away as they broke the kiss, and as he lifted her up onto a table, “Stay with me, Little Sister. Stay until the eggs hatch, and as the sun rises. Stay as ‘our’ children are born.” He said as he pointed to beside her, to where the dragon eggs were, “Become my Queen.” He said as he kissed her, and placed both hands on her naked thighs.

Arya nodded, and backed away from the kiss, “I will stay with you.” She kissed him and this time she stayed, and soon she had her back on the burning table, and with Jon above her, kissing her, playing with her tits, everything but fucking her. Arya moaned as Jon played with her tits, and as he sucked her throat marking her, and as the table broke under them, Arya didn’t feel the pain as her back hit the floor. 

But as everything around them crashed, and shattered, and soon cracking was joining, and as both her and Jon look towards the eggs, they only saw a pure black, molten silver, and faded gray eyes, and these eyes looked at them with a look akin to loving that she remembered herself giving to her father and mother. 

Arya felt fingers making her look towards her brother, and as she looked to him she smiled, “First three?” Jon laughed and smiled.

“Aye.” Jon kissed her, and they returned to their heated kissing, and soon they passed out from the unbearable heat, and the tiredness. Arya fell asleep atop Jon, and with them were three baby dragons.

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, and tell me what you think.


End file.
